User talk:Biggest gta fan ever/Archive/1
Karen vs. Michelle Hello, and welcome to Grand Theft Wiki! Your contributions are greatly appreciated, and I hope you intend to stay. Regarding the Karen and Michelle articles, I have undone the edits you made. Because she is known as Michelle until her true identity is revealed, there should be two separate pages for each character, even though they are the same person. We have been discussing this at length. Please feel free to add to the discussion if you feel this is not the best solution. However, from the discussion, it seems the best way to represent something that may spoil plot details for someone who has just begun the game. Eganio''Talk'' 06:42, 18 July 2008 (UTC) :Hey, thanks for expanding the Michelle article! I've been hoping someone else would come along and add some info, since as you mentioned, I am totally clueless when it comes to GTA IV! BTW, I appreciate you adding your comments to the Karen discussion page. It's great when we can all come to an agreement. And I hope you don't think I was pointing out any mistakes you were making, as they weren't really mistakes per se. Normally, we would just redirect, but this is a special situation which I (and others) think warrants separate pages, since we don't want to spoil the storyline for anyone! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:34, 18 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thanks for the nice note! I really appreciate you taking the time to send me such warm sentiments. :-D I like having you as a friend too. You're one of the few people that takes the time to discuss things at length and work things out with other editors...if only people over at Wikipedia were as sincere and friendly as you! As far as what friends on GTW do, I really haven't got a clue! You may want to ask Gboyers, since he created this wiki. Personally, I think it's a way to garner a sense of community among editors, and a means to get people to stay on the wiki, but he can probably give you a lot more detail than I can. Anyway, thanks again, and happy editing, my friend! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 05:36, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Friendships etc Hi there. I'm glad you're enjoying your time on Grand Theft Wiki - we have always approached the wiki from the point of view of a GTA gamer more than anything else, which is why we're a lot more community focused than the purely information-based Wikipedia. Our editors are gamers, rather than professional writers or English teachers. You are absolutely right by saying: "we all have the same idea of put the information on the page, then we can fix it up, something is better than nothing" - that is exactly how I feel about the wiki. Adding someone as your "Friend" on the wiki simply lists you as their Friend - nothing else. Friends show up on someones social profile - which you can choose to use as your user page. It is mainly for your own benefit, so you know you have someone to talk to. I hope that makes it clearer - Gboyers talk 04:33, 20 July 2008 (UTC) :Hi there! I don't recall seeing any emails for friend requests...may have gotten filtered as spam, or maybe it's something I didn't check in my preferences! Either way, I now always go to the Main Page when I first log in, mainly out of habit. :-P Eganio''Talk'' 07:52, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Observation Heh, yeah, I try to help wherever I can, and you guessed it, anything pertaining to GTA IV that I have edited is due to gleaning information from other articles, editors, and discussions. Mainly, I try to help with formatting, consistency, and other non-content issues that arise with articles on GTA IV topics. But any time I make a content edit, it's invariably because I heard it from someone else! See Talk:NOOSE Cruiser, for example...I'm basically relying on folks with GTA IV knowledge, since I can't offer any of my own! :-P Eganio''Talk'' 08:43, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Lab Wiki Hey, thanks for stopping by! Anyone and everyone is more than welcome over there, regardless of whether or not they can contribute! I intended it to be a place to contribute and learn, and have been building it from the ground up. I have a HUGE amount of work to do over there, and you'll be seeing articles on all kinds of stuff! Also, if you know anyone else that wants to learn and/or contribute, please invite them over...the more the merrier! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 20:24, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Work Regarding potential areas where your expertise might be put to use: you can always check the pages that require cleanup and expansion. Also, since you seem to be an expert on GTA Vice City, you may want to help create and expand mission articles for that game: see Missions in GTA Vice City. Try to tackle all the red links, and make sure to maintain consistency, i.e. look at already established mission articles (blue links), and copy the template to create new articles for missions that do not yet have dedicated pages. Another thing you can do is create detailed walkthroughs for GTA VC missions...we've already started to do this with GTA San Andreas - see here for an example. When doing so, make sure to attach the walkthrough to the mission's main article, e.g. Messing with the Man/Walkthrough. Let me know if you have any questions. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) :Just to expand on Eganio's first point - have a look at Grand Theft Wiki: Tasks for a list of things that need doing, and perhaps see if you can help with any of those? Thanks - Gboyers talk 12:45, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Nomination hey, help me please. Can you nominate me for dministrator or Manager?In return you'll be nominated as well.Thank You! Grand Theft Auto Lover Talk :Hello. Just to inform you, nominations for promotion to administrator status will likely be considered on a case-by-case basis. However, as of yet, we are still in the process of deciding how this will be handled in the future. One thing I can tell you is that sheer number of edits is not as important as quality and intent of edits, as well as a general disposition toward helping other users, improving the wiki, and building community through fostering discussion and cooperation. These are the qualities sought after in potential admin. I welcome you to throw your hat in the ring, but I seriously doubt any decisions will be made anytime soon. Eganio''Talk'' 09:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::Hi. The above message was just an FYI, really. Nothing more! Sorry if it came across the wrong way! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:45, 25 July 2008 (UTC) RE: Bad Luck Hi there. LOL, I have been "following you around", so to speak. I always check the page so that I can see where people are leaving messages on talk pages, as many times folks ask questions that I can help with. But don't get discouraged on the expansion. Remember this: everything in the expansion category was put there by someone who noticed the article needed to be beefed up. However, I guarantee there are numerous articles out there that need expansion, but don't have the expand template attached. This is part of the fun of editing, really. I sincerely appreciate your efforts in going through that list, and encourage you to keep doing so (you alerted everyone to the fact that Wardrobe didn't require any more expansion, so that was very helpful). My advice: use the tasks article and the expansion and cleanup categories as the first places you visit. From there, if you feel you've exhausted your options, look around for other things to help with, such as Forums, categorization, etc. There's always something to do! Here's what I did when I started on the wiki: I simply loooked around for things with which I was very familiar (in particular GTA San Andreas and its vehicles, locations, missions, etc.), and started editing where I saw deficiencies. There's most likely something that really piques your interest, so take the time to poke around, and I'm certain you'll find your niche, so to speak. Don't hesitate to contact me if you want to discuss this further. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 08:22, 24 July 2008 (UTC) OFLC Merge Looks great! BTW, I added the official governmental logo (must have gotten lost in the merge - it happens) - see here. I also added a link to the New Zealand OFLC. Is it possible to get the images that are missing from the body of the article, i.e. for each rating??? Anyway, nicely done! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 10:18, 24 July 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I noticed the images were missing before the merge as well. If you can find them, that would be great! But don't worry if you can't find the older ones. Eganio''Talk'' 10:25, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I don't think there will be an issue with copyright, but I will check on that and make certain before getting back to you. Also, uploading images is easy - there is a link on the left navigation bar (under the search and contents links) named [http://gta.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Upload Upload image]. Eganio''Talk'' 10:34, 24 July 2008 (UTC) ::I think as long as you attribute the copyright of any images you obtain from official websites, it will fall under fair use, accoring to GTW's copyright regulations. So, just make sure you indicate from where it was obtained in the image file. Ask me if you have any questions. Eganio''Talk'' 09:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :::Include it in the description. You'll be prompted to add a summary below the file upload and naming fields. You can put the info in there. And don't forget to categorize! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:57, 25 July 2008 (UTC) ::::BTW, very nice job on the images. Wouldn't change a thing! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 10:38, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Hey. The image categorization was just something I was doing anyway, as I have been in the process of moving things related to rating systems into a more appropriate category - see Category:Rating systems, which we are in the process of renaming to Category:Rating Systems (capitalizing to maintain consistency). So, don't worry at all about that...very often, it's hard to determine what category(ies) is (are) most appropriate for any given subject matter, since we've got categories all over the place, many of which are almost empty (e.g. Category:Ratings, which I deleted), poorly named, etc. This is why categorization is such a HUGE task on this wiki. Also, we generally do not take "credit" for edits, per se, as we try to maintain a more community-based approach, i.e. everyone contributes globally to improvement of the wiki, and therefore deserves credit wiki-wide. You are certainly one of the folks whose contributions are in the spirit of improving and maintaining the wiki, and believe me, your help is sincerely appreciated, and you definitely deserve credit for all you've done! So, don't fear...we know who the good editors are! There are definitely folks out there who try to take credit where it isn't due, so we all genuinely appreciate your selfless contributions! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:19, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Page history Hey there. I just noticed your message on Talk:Weapons in GTA IV. If you want to see who has edited a page, just check out the page's History (top navigation bar, to the right of Edit this page). That's how I determined who I was talking to. Sometimes folks forget to sign their posts, so any time that happens, just look through the page's edit history, and anyone who has edited the page shows up there. And trust me, I feel the same way about a lot of the weapons, vehicles, etc. I leave those intricate details to all the experts out there! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:51, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :LOL, no worries! That's what talk pages are for! When they get too big, we just archive the older discussions. So post away, my friend! Don't ever worry about "taking up too much space" or "posting too many times", as it were...as far as I'm concerned, such things do not exist. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 10:30, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Screenshots Hello! I take my GTA San Andreas screenshots on the PC with the camera, and they are automatically saved in a folder if I select the auto-save option. I don't know if GTA IV has the same option. If so, it's likely somewhere in the options menu, probably under settings. Also, you can use FRAPS, which allows you to capture screenshots without using any in-game assistance (e.g. the camera). But that's as fas as my knowledge goes, I'm afraid! Another place to ask would be either the GTA Forum or the Help Desk. That way, people with GTA IV experience (unlike me) can answer your question, and hopefully better than I did! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 07:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) :Well, I do know that the PS3 has USB ports, so I'm assuming there is a way to transfer data to a computer from the console...don't know about Xbox 360, but I assume it has a similar function. But I would ask in the GTA Forum for a more specific answer. Eganio''Talk'' 08:46, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Welcome Back! It's good to know you'll keep coming back to us! ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 19:47, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Hey, thank you for the congratulations and the gift! I really appreciate both. It's nice to know people appreciate my hard work! ;-) Eganio''Talk'' 02:46, 7 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Hot Coffee Merge Hey there. Yes, you were right to keep the "mod" part, since it isn't an in-game designation, a fact that should be made clear in the name. I just tweaked it to Hot Coffee Modification so that it wouldn't be so jargon-esque. Thanks for doing that! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 07:01, 11 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Sandboxes Hey! You're more than welcome to try and answer the quiz questions, but I'd prefer you not change anything on the actual page itself, as this is just in preparation for an idea I had about making GTA quizzes available to all users. But if you have any suggestions, please let me know! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 08:09, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Quizzes/Sandbox Hey, I saw on your sandbox that you and Eganio might need some help or something. I'm always up for helping with quizzes or stuff like that :D --Aussiebushmatt 14:41, 17 August 2008 (UTC) :LOL, quizzes are by no means my territory! Feel free to fashion them however you see fit! And/or make suggestions on the talk pages of my sandboxes. I would love any and all input. I have mostly just been toying around, and the difficulty level is just one idea. I'm open to any others that you may have. Remember, everything on here is a community effort, so everyone's opinion is valid and wanted! Please let me know what you have in mind! Not only that, but we should all build a consensus on how to formulate and maintain quizzes and their structure. My sandboxes should be seen as pieces of a much larger puzzle. Please don't regard them as the way things will or should be! These are rough drafts that will later be incorporated with those from other editors to build a larger picture! Remember, we're all contributing editors here. My being admin doesn't necessarily mean I have the best way of doing things! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 09:12, 18 August 2008 (UTC) ::Hi there! Well, I wouldn't necessarily redirect your sandbox talk pages to mine, since talk pages should really be focused only on the individual articles to which they are attached. Having them redirecting to each other can make things messy and confusing, IMO. I would suggest this: I created a quizzes category that should contain all quizzes all of us are making. So far, my quizzes are in there, and yours and any others should also be put in there. As far as comments/suggestions on individual quizzes, they should be left on the appropriate talk pages. However, for general discussion of quizzes, we should use the quizzes category talk page. That way, it's centralized not according to any particular user, rather centered around quizzes in general, which I think makes more sense. How's that sound? Eganio''Talk'' 00:20, 20 August 2008 (UTC) :::Hey, thanks for reminding me to add a description to the sandboxes! I've been meaning to do that. I have also added a description to the category itself as well, per your comments. Thanks for taking the time to see to this. I really appreciate your help! :-D Eganio''Talk'' 08:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Mission Heh, I think I'm the one who moved the mission article to A Dish Best Served Cold...I thought the "Best" was missing! I guess I should leave the GTA IV stuff to the folks who know what they're talking about! :-D I'll change it back tout suite. Thanks for pointing that out! Eganio''Talk'' 22:15, 20 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Website Names Hi! It's nice to talk to you again! I haven't been on here much, so it's nice to know that you're helping to "hold down the fort"! Thanks for your hard work and for your concern with the website names. I took a look at the website category, and they're all fine. The problem with attempting to rename in lower-case is that the wiki will not allow article names to begin with lower-case. As far as I know, all page names are automatically capitalized by the system, so it would unfortunately be an effort in futility to attempt to rename all those pages. Really, we should endeavor to eliminate internal capitalizations within website article names, i.e. what you did with Love-meet.net, specifically making "meet" lower-case, which was the right move. But thanks again for noticing that and for making the appropriate changes! Don't hesitate to let me know if you see anything else weird/wrong. :-) Eganio''Talk'' 17:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :No, there's nothing wrong with making obvious merges on your own. Just think of it this way: if it's something that no one's going to question, such as what you did, then go for it. Use the merge template only when discussion is necessary, such as if there might be some doubt or if you are unsure how to go about it, so others can add their opinions/advice. Thanks for asking, though! And don't worry...you're doing great! Thanks for all of your great work. Eganio''Talk'' 19:38, 1 September 2008 (UTC) RE: User:PROFESSERGARFIELD Hi. No, you did not cross the line. Concern over the possibly dubious activities of other editors is by no means a transgression. If I were to offer you any advice, it would be to simply alert one of the administrators to the possible vandalism (in this case). If someone truly is a vandal, then asking them to stop most likely will not do any good. On the other hand, if they are not, they may take offense to the suggestion. So it's really best just "passed along", as it were. There's absolutely nothing wrong with expressing concern to the user in question, but you should also alert an administrator if doing so. Thanks for keeping your eye on things, though. It is greatly appreciated! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 00:04, 3 September 2008 (UTC) RE: Non-Wiki Related Question Hi, and thanks for coming to me to get an answer to your question! I'm flattered you think of me as highly educated! Anyway, the answer to your query is: I would call your friend a hypocrite. I think that's the word your searching for, if I'm not mistaken. Generally speaking a hypocrite is someone who is hypo-''crit''ical of themselves, with hypo implying a reduction in their self-criticism below what would be considered normal...hyper, on the other hand, means an increase above normalcy. So, in essence, a hypocrite is generally more critical of others, and is often offended by criticism from others. The general definition is someone who says one thing, yet does something entirely different, i.e. someone who does not practice what they preach. But I believe the term could be used in this case as well. Someone who can dish it but can't take it I would generally call a hypocrite. Hope that helps! Eganio''Talk'' 19:58, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Wok & Wok First of all, as I have said on the talk page for Wok and Iron, that was simply my opinion and others may support your opinion. As for the company, I can not recall any business called Wok and Iron and can not find mention of them anywhere, including the Businesses page which I heavily contributed to, by going through GTA games and typing each business down, which included GTA Vice City. Also, the page was created by Chip2007, who is not the always consistant with spelling and article titles, including that page. Other examples include Avea Moi (since deleted) instead of Avec Moi Holidays and spelling Logger Bear Logger Bear in the article, despite getting the right title. A-Dust 11:51, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks! hey, thanks for making links in my article ^^ im new here and didnt know how. thanks once again. Abonnent (Talk) Promotion Hi Biggest gta fan ever! In recognition of your wiki-editing skills and help in the community, you have been promoted to Administrator on Grand Theft Wiki. This is a probationary promotion, so I'll review your work in a few weeks, and if you're doing a good job we'll keep you on the team permanently. I stress that you are now a leader of the community, and you should lead by example - you're still a normal editor of the wiki, but with a few extra tools to help people and fix problems, but only use your powers to intervene when necessary. I suggest you have a look at the bottom of Grand Theft Wiki:Tasks to see what Staff should be doing, and keen your eye on SN. If you have any questions - please let me know and I'll be happy to help. I look forward to working with you. Gboyers talk 01:13, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Hehe, fair enough. Thats the reason I wanted you as admin, because you just want to help this wiki, and I reckon you can. Let me just say one thing - the last thing you should do is over-administrate, so don't (for example) delete a page that doesn't need deleting. You can impress me equally well by helping other users, going through Cleanup/Delete etc, updating important pages etc. Don't worry about trying too hard, just enjoy yourself. Gboyers talk 09:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) some checking hey man, you wouldt mine checking a page I made? its called "Hidden weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories". Just check for missing stuff and things that need a fixing. would be grateful. Empty Headers Hey. here you suggested making an empty header to give users the idea of filling in the section. Whilst that would probably work for some pages, I don't like the idea of having empty sections all over the site. That would make the entire wiki look incomplete. I appreciate the effort towards standardising all pages, but its a little bit more complicated than pasting in a template. Thanks - Gboyers talk 13:33, 11 October 2008 (UTC)